


Через стекло

by 006_stkglm



Series: The Sounds of Silence [4]
Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто зимний вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через стекло

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru
> 
> Время действия 1966 год. Происходит в той же вселенной, что и написанное на ФБ-2014 миди [«Sounds of silence»](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199855914.htm).

Миссис Кэмбел поправила пышную гирлянду, украшавшую витрину ее кондитерского магазина, и отступила в сторону, придирчиво оценивая результат. Выглядело по-настоящему празднично. Скрепленные широкой красной лентой еловые ветви обрамляли высокий проем. Внизу притягивала взгляд затейливая композиция из украшенных разноцветной глазурью имбирных пряников и жестяных коробок с монпансье. Шестиярусные стойки для тортов возвышались по обе стороны, словно могучие ели в глухом лесу. Пышные шапки безе напоминали сугробы, сахарная пудра поблескивала морозным инеем. К сожалению, оценить эту красоту было некому — вечером в Сочельник Мэйн-стрит была совершенно пуста. Утром в кондитерской было не протолкнуться, всем не терпелось приобрести сладостей к празднику, но к обеду поток покупателей иссяк, а последние несколько часов медный колокольчик над дверью и вовсе тоскливо молчал.

Миссис Кэмбел вздохнула и оправила аккуратный белый передник. Закрывать кондитерскую не хотелось, а идти было решительно некуда. Она овдовела много лет назад, за месяц до тридцатой годовщины свадьбы; дочь, выйдя замуж, перебралась в Австралию; полк сына был расквартирован в Танганьике... Чай, решила она. Газ удалось зажечь только с третьего раза: единственной работающей конфорке на плите, которой миссис Кэмбел пользовалась для своих нужд, приходил конец. Она вздохнула: как же не хотелось каждый раз раскочегаривать большую кондитерскую печь для того, чтобы сварить овсянки или согреть чайник...

Расписанная крупными розами чашка грела руки. Снаружи донесся надсадный кашель мотора. Миссис Кэмбел подошла к витрине. Прямо посередине улицы возле красного MINI Cooper суетился невысокий полноватый мужчина в долгополом пальто и шляпе. Он то и дело заглядывал под капот — хотя даже миссис Кэмбел было ясно, что он совершенно ничего в этом не смыслит — воздевал руки и пытался стучать в находившийся наискосок от кондитерской магазин запчастей и скобяных изделий. Его было искренне жаль. Миссис Кэмбел пошла за пальто: следовало сказать бедняге, что мистер Дженкинс еще не скоро появится в своем магазине.

На улице было не холодно, крупными хлопьями валил снег: ее боты немедленно утонули в нем по щиколотку.

— Послушайте… — окликнула она, но тут на улице зарычал еще один мотор, и снег вспыхнул яркими искрами в свете мотоциклетной фары. Миссис Кэмбел торопливо отступила на тротуар: молодежь! Носятся на этих своих «байках» как сумасшедшие.

Однако, когда мотоциклист остановился возле заглохшего Мини Купера, снял шлем и опустил закрывающий лицо белый шарф, оказалось, что это не подросток, а мужчина лет тридцати. Миссис Кэмбел подошла поближе.

— Что-то случилось? — коротко осведомился проезжий, кивая на задранный капот. Водитель всплеснул руками и затараторил:

— Катастрофа! Как вкопанная встала и не заводится, — его пухлые щеки дрожали, он чуть не плакал от расстройства. — Я надеялся, что в магазине запчастей может быть механик.

— Мистер Дженкинс действительно понимает в машинах, но он гостит у дочери в Лондоне, — подала голос миссис Кэмбел и он поторопился приподнять шляпу.

— Мэм.

Она представилась. Парень тем временем слез с мотоцикла, заглянул под капот и, стянув перчатку, нырнул рукой в переплетение железок.

— От снега, скорее всего, — пробурчал он, копаясь в недрах машины, — они капризные.

Он сморщился, вытащив заляпанную чем-то жирным и черным руку, и мистер Фоулс — так представился владелец Мини Купера — торопливо протянул платок, но тот отказался:

— Я смогу завести. Добраться до дома хватит.

— Я заплачу, сколько скажете, — торопливо закивал мистер Фоулс. — Только сделайте, бога ради!

Парень махнул рукой:

— Оставьте. Привозите ее послезавтра в мастерскую Джима, что на Хиллсайд-роад. Спр _о_ сите Рики Диминга. Сделаю, тогда поговорим.

Мистер Фоулс затараторил что-то про ангелов небесных, и Рики, выудив из седельных сумок инструменты, снова нырнул под капот.

Ждать пришлось около часа. Мистер Фоулс пил в кондитерской чай с кексами, то и дело подбегая к окну проверить, как идет работа, и, когда мотор завелся, выбежал на улицу, забыв и шляпу, и купленную жестянку с мармеладом. Он долго жал перемазанные руки Рики, записал адрес мастерской и, заверив, что послезавтра с утра он непременно там будет, сел наконец в машину, снова позабыв жестянку, которую держала вышедшая проводить его миссис Кэмбел.

Она как раз махала ему вслед, когда сзади раздался резкий сигнал клаксона, звук тормозов и облегченное:

— Вот ты где! Я тебя потерял.

Миссис Кэмбел так решительно настаивала на том, чтобы молодые люди — Рики и приятель, приехавший его искать — зашли в кондитерскую погреться и выпить по чашке щедро сдобренного ромом чая, что они не стали отказываться.

Она накрыла на кухне, и пока Билли — так представился этот совсем молоденький мальчик — выслушивал от нее рассказ о происшествии на улице, Рики оттирал грязные руки хозяйственным мылом и косился в сторону стоявшего на слабом — ручка была выкручена на максимум, но плите приходил конец — огне чайника.

— А с этим что, мэм? — спросил он, отпив чай из кружки с васильками, довольно забавно выглядевшей в его больших сильных руках.

— Старость, дорогой, старость, — махнула рукой миссис Кэмбел, — газ сюда провели еще до войны.

— Второй мировой или Первой? — спросил Билли, пряча озорную улыбку. У него были красивые оленьи глаза, и он ужасно напоминал ей сына.

Рики неодобрительно покачал головой, убрал засвистевший чайник с плиты и, перекрывая старательно подкрашиваемый каждый год вентиль газопровода, сказал Билли:

— Неси-ка инструменты.

Миссис Кэмбел смущенно запротестовала, но он просто вручил ей стоявшие на неработающих комфорках кастрюли:

— Пустяки, мэм.

Она заметалась, ища, куда бы пристроить посуду, решила было поставить ее на шкаф, оглянулась, ища табуретку и замерла. Рики, выдвинув плиту насколько позволяло помещение, перегнулся, оглядывая заднюю стенку. Его фланелевая рубашка задралась, до середины обнажая спину, сплошь покрытую мешаниной бледных шрамов.

— Помочь, мэм? — спросил Билли от двери. Она покачала головой, отвела взгляд и подумала про себя — служил, наверное.

Рики справился за четверть часа. Миссис Кэмбел дрожащими руками зажгла спичку, и конфорки послушно загорелись одна за другой. Она всплеснула руками, промокнула подолом передника увлажнившиеся глаза и решительно заявила совсем чуть-чуть дрожащим голосом:

— Теперь без ужина я вас точно не отпущу!

* * *

Одеваться, чтобы проводить их на улицу, сил у миссис Кэмбел уже не было. Она пожелала обоим парням хорошего Рождества, тайком сунула Билли жестянку с конфетами и крепко поцеловала Рики в щеку. В тусклом свете фонарей за окном было видно, как они стряхивают с седел мотоциклов нападавший снег: Билли, усаживаясь, ерзал и морщился. Рики улыбался, застегивая шлем под подбородком. Мотоциклы затарахтели, заводясь, Рики поравнялся с Билли и вдруг быстро нагнулся к нему, совсем как супруг миссис Кэмбел, когда целовал ее, уходя по утрам на службу.

Она устало вздохнула, покачав головой. Наверное, показалось — в конце концов, она старая женщина.


End file.
